Cómo conquistar a Sikowitz, por Trina Vega
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: ¡Trina Vega era una excelente actriz! Y eso nadie, mucho menos una mediocre sin talento, lo pondría en duda. Ella sería capaz de actuar y conseguir un beso de Sikowitz, ¡así fuera su último acto en vida! Les cerraría la boca a todos. ¡Nada podría salir mal! ¿O sí?
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic de __**Victorious**__, y estoy muy emocionada por ello. _

_¿La idea es rara? Sí. ¿Tiene sentido? Probablemente no. ¿Le gustará? ¡Espero que sí! _

_**Disclaimer: **__Victorious no es de mi propiedad, es propiedad de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon. Yo sólo escribo fics por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro._

_¡Sin más que agregar, acción!_

* * *

**Como conquistar a Sikowitz por Trina Vega**

Trina era una artista.

Sabía que era la mejor en muchas ramas. Actuando, bailando y cantando se destacaba por encima de los demás, eso era algo que nadie, absolutamente nadie podría negar.

También sabía que era envidiada por su talento innato para desenvolverse en el escenario y su carismática personalidad que fácilmente le atraería un sinfín de oportunidades para cumplir sus metas. Más no le daba importancia, ¡era comprensible que aquellos faltos de naturalidad y encanto se sintieran opacados por su sombra!

Si tan sólo pudieran aprovechar su tiempo en mejorar su mediocridad como futuros artistas en lugar de tacharla de una total inepta –lo cual era una total blasfemia- todo iría de maravilla en su vida.

_Pero no. _Esos resentidos no tenían vida propia y preferían criticarla duramente y sin argumentos coherentes.

-¡Tú no deberías estar aquí! No tienes ningún talento.- espetó Amanda, una chica de su clase bastante fastidiosa y que no había aceptado su pequeña crítica sobre su monólogo. ¡Lo había hecho para ayudarla a mejorar!

Trina simplemente la ignoró, como solía hacer.

-¡Ni siquiera sabes improvisar algo pasable! –Siguió hablando la furiosa chica.- ¡Eres tan mala que no conseguirías ni siquiera un beso de Sikowitz!

Oh no, ¿esa tonta estaba retándola?

-¿Quieres apostar? –bramó, sonriendo autosuficiente.

¡Trina Vega jamás rechazaba un reto que ponía a prueba sus dotes! ¡JAMÁS!

* * *

_¡Espero que hayan disfrutado esta pequeña introducción! :D Si les gustó, manden un rw. Si no les gustó, manden un rw. ¡Los rw's hacen feliz a un escritor! :D_

_¡Besos! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic de __**Victorious**__, y estoy muy emocionada por ello. _

_¿La idea es rara? Sí. ¿Tiene sentido? Probablemente no. ¿Le gustará? ¡Espero que sí! _

_**Disclaimer: **__Victorious no es de mi propiedad, es propiedad de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon. Yo sólo escribo fics por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro._

_¡Sin más que agregar, acción!_

* * *

**Como conquistar a Sikowitz por Trina Vega**

**Capítulo 1: **

Trina tenía una misión. Había hecho una apuesta con esa tal Amanda y su mejor amiga, tendría dos semanas para conseguir un beso de Sikowitz y una prueba de ello.

¡Já! La estaban subestimando. En menos de dos días conseguiría su objetivo.

Es decir, ¿quién podría resistirse a los encantos de Trina Vega? ¡Eso era imposible!

Trina ingresó a Hollywood Arts con la frente en alto, como solía hacer. Antes de que pudiera llegar a su casillero, fue interceptada por Amanda y su amiga, ambas parecían ansiosas y la burla se asomaba por sus rostros.

-Y bien, Vega, ¿estás lista para fracasar? – espetó Amanda jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello rubio.

-Estoy lista para verte en ruina.- contestó orgullosa de sí misma.

Asistió a sus clases, más no puso atención a nada de lo que indicaba cada profesor. Estaba pensando en su misión, en cómo debería cumplirla y lo que debería hacer para conseguir una prueba de su logro.

Y también, de paso, pensar en como explicarle a Sikowitz lo sucedido y quitárselo de encima antes de tenerlo enamorado para toda la vida. Sí, eso debía planificarlo con sumo cuidado.

¡Eso! Ya lo tenía. Lo abordaría al término de clases e improvisaría.

Entonces, Trina salió rápidamente de su salón de clases y se dirigió al aula donde su hermana menor y compañía tomaban clase con ese excéntrico profesor. Se asomó por el marco de la puerta, algunos chicos ya se estaban retirando excepto seis, quienes atendían a un calvo maniático que tenía una pelota en las manos.

-¡Intrusa! –gritó Sikowitz, dejando de atender a sus alumnos. Lanzó la pelota hacia Trina, impactando en su rostro.

Esa inesperada acción la dejó tendida en el piso con un palpitar constante en la sien. Lanzó una maldición que retumbó por todo el edificio. A tientas, aceptó la mano que frente a ella para levantarse, pero chocó con el suelo de nuevo cuando la propietaria de dicha mano, Jade, la soltó a propósito.

-Lo siento Trina, pero apareciste tan de repente que pensé que serías una espía.- habló el causante de su dolor de cabeza.

-Es… ¿Espía? ¡¿De qué habla?! –se quejó Trina levantándose con ayuda de Sikowitz y Tori.

El profesor sonrió divertido.

-Créeme; entre menos sepas, menos dolor habrá para tu cabeza.- le palmeó la espalda, para después centrar su atención en sus alumnos.- ¡Suficiente por hoy! Recuerden que ninguna palabra de esto a nadie ajeno a la clase. Confío en ustedes- advirtió señalando a cada uno.

-¡Sí, señor!- hicieron un gesto militar, para después retirarse de ahí. Trina aún se sentía algo mareada, por lo que no pudo evitar se llevada por ellos.

-¿Qué le pasa a Sikowitz? –alcanzó a cuestionar, intentando no tambalearse. El golpe había sido más fuerte de lo que había imaginado, haciéndole olvidar incluso su misión.

Cat empezó a balancear su cuerpo de manera inocente.

-Él y la profesora McKee* están… -empezó a decir Cat, pero antes de decir nada, Jade y Tori le cubrieron la boca. Ambas miraron a la pelirroja con reproche.

Trina fulminó con la mirada a su hermana y a la gótica de su amiga.

-¿Él y la profesora McKee, qué? – gruñó.

-Ups, ¡Miren la hora, chicas! Se hace tarde y yo tengo que cuidar de mi abuela.- se excusó André sin molestarse siquiera en intentar sonar convincente.

-¡Sí, yo le ayudaré a cuidarla! –se apuntó Beck, ignorando la mirada asesina de su novia.

-Y… y yo… ¡Rex tiene cita con el dentista! – alegó Robbie corriendo mientras su títere gritaba _¡Esa excusa no es creíble ni para tu abuela, Robb! _

-¡Claro, escapen! Cobardes.- refunfuñó la latina, intentando distraer a Trina para que olvidase el tema.

-Entonces, ¿qué es? –insistió Trina mirándolas a las tres.

-Yo me largo.- espetó la gótica tomando del brazo a Cat, para darle una reprimenda por su descuido.- Más te vale no abrir la boca, Tori.- masculló a la chica antes de retirarse con la pelirroja que intentaba huir en vano.

-Tori.- el tono de Trina no auguraba nada bueno.

-Trina.- sonrió nerviosa.

-¡Dímelo!

-¡No puedo!

-¡Sé dónde vives! –la señaló con el dedo de manera homicida.

Tori gimió de dolor. El camino a casa con su hermana se hizo insoportable. Trina le preguntaba lo mismo a cada cinco segundos, acusándola de ser una pésima hermana por tener secretos con ella. ¡La escena era ridícula!

Finalmente, cuando estuvieron en casa y su hermana mayor sacó de quién-sabe-dónde un megáfono para utilizarlo en su incesante interrogatorio, explotó:

-¡Saliendo! ¡Sikowitz y Madame McKee están saliendo!- gritó desesperada, rogando que ello silenciara a su hermana.

Pero con Trina Vega no siempre era suficiente.

-¡¿QUÉ?! – gritó por medio del megáfono, dejando medio sorda a Tori.

* * *

_***Madame McKee es la profesora de Ballet de H.A.**_

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado! Un sincero y cordial saludo a todos los que le están dando una oportunidad a mi fic.**_

_**Gracias por las visitas. Espero les guste.**_

_**Pero en lo personal, este fic está dedicado a aquellas que además de atreverse a leer esta locura, han dejado comentarios. ¡Muchísimas gracias! **_

_**¡Besos! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_¿La idea es rara? Sí. ¿Tiene sentido? Probablemente no. ¿Le gustará? ¡Espero que sí! _

_**Disclaimer: **__Victorious no es de mi propiedad, es propiedad de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon. Yo sólo escribo fics por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro._

_¡Sin más que agregar, acción!_

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando Tori llegó a Hollywood Arts, lo primero que hizo fue abrir rápidamente su casillero y tomar las cosas que necesitaría en las primeras clases del día. Lo cerró y tuvo la intención de huir a un lugar más poblado de gente, antes de tener que enfrentar el interrogatorio de sus amigos.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, Jade y Beck le cerraron el paso antes de que pudiera avanzar hacia el salón de Sikowitz. Soltó un pequeño grito por la sorpresa y por lo que vendría a continuación.

-¡Hace un segundo no estaban ahí! ¿Cómo lo hicieron? –recriminó, intentando desviar la atención de ambos por el momento.

-Jade conoce bien la estructura de aquí.- explicó Beck mientras se encogía de hombros como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que su psicópata novia conociera a la perfección el edificio. Tori debía andarse con más cuidado, ahora lo sabía.

-¿Cómo es posible? –preguntó a la gótica.

-No es momento para eso. ¿Qué pasó ayer con Trina? Espero que no hayas abierto la boca. –espetó ignorando su intento de evitar lo importante.

Ambos vieron como la chica miraba hacia el suelo nerviosamente.

-Lo hiciste. –sentenció Jade, fulminándola con la mirada. Cuando Tori iba a explicar lo sucedido, llegó su hermana, quién había escuchado parte de la conversación.

-¡Por supuesto que lo hizo! No pudo resistirse. ¡Pero no se preocupen! Será un secreto el noviazgo entre Sikowitz y Madame McKee.- afirmó mientras se alejaba, pensando frustrada que esa noticia la ponía en alerta para ser más cuidadosa a la hora de cumplir su misión. Tampoco quería problemas con la profesora de Ballet.

Trina llegó y se fue, dejando tras de sí esas palabras que hicieron a la pareja mirar a Tori con la sorpresa pintada en sus rostros. Jade fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Le dijiste que Sikowitz y McKee están saliendo? –masculló, sin poder creérselo aún. Sonaba ridículo.

La aludida asintió.

-Ya saben cómo es Trina. No dejó de acosarme, ¡inclusive sacó un megáfono! Tenía que decirle algo para que me dejara en paz y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.- explicó apenada.

-¿Y no crees que se lo dirá a todo el mundo? –

-No. La amenacé con publicar fotos vergonzosas de ella cuando estaba llena de granos en SplashFace si abría la boca, así que se mantendrá callada.-

-Más vale que así sea, porque cuando Sikowitz se entere de eso no le va a gustar.- dijo Jade sonriendo maliciosa, quería verla en problemas.

La castaña se mostró culpable.

-¿Creen que debería decirle?

-Al menos como advertencia por si alguien se llegara a enterar.- sugirió sabiamente Beck. Escucharon cómo sonaba la campana indicando el inicio de clases. Los tres se dirigieron hacía el salón de su profesor preferido. André y Robbie llegaron momentos después, preguntándole a Tori si logró sacarse a Trina de encima sin decirle el secreto que mantenían con su profesor, a lo cual la castaña se mostró más desesperada aún. La verdad estaba nerviosa de lo que su hermana pudiera hacer con esa información falsa.

La clase transcurrió amena y normal, al menos dentro del parámetro que podía definir a su excéntrico profesor cómo normal. Al término de esta, y con una extraña tarea pendiente sobre el usual comportamiento de las criaturas mitológicas, Tori se acercó a Sikowitz cuando estuvieron a solas.

Intentó ser lo más sutil posible, pero finalmente, la reacción del profesor fue esperada.

-¿Le dijiste a Trina qué?! –dijo exaltado. De la nada parecía querer que la tierra se lo tragase. Tori sonrió, intentando suavizar las cosas.

-Pero ya me he encargado de que ella no diga nada, ¡de verdad! –

Sikowitz se pasó las manos por el rostro en señal de frustración.

-Eso espero Tori; no quiero imaginar la cara de esa mujer cuando se entere de semejante mentira.-

La castaña le palmeó el hombro a su profesor.

-Se moriría de ganas porque el rumor fuera real.- bromeó.

Su profesor negó divertido.

-¿Estoy perdonada? –

-Tráeme un coco y me lo pensaré.

* * *

_**Éste capítulo no habrá sido la gran cosa, en realidad sólo ha sido para aclarar algunas cosas. Los verdaderos problemas inician en el próximo capítulo ;D**_

_**En cuanto a si Sikowitz y Trina terminarán juntos, quién sabe. En Hollywood Arts todo puede pasar, ¿no?**_

_**¡Saludos! Si te gustó deja un rw, si no te gustó deja un rw.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_¿La idea es rara? Sí. ¿Tiene sentido? Probablemente no. ¿Le gustará? ¡Espero que sí! _

_**Disclaimer: **__Victorious no es de mi propiedad, es propiedad de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon. Yo sólo escribo fics por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro._

_¡Sin más que agregar, acción!_

* * *

-¿Entonces le dijiste a Trina que Sikowitz y Madame McKee están saliendo? –cuestionó de nuevo Cat, totalmente impresionada. No importó que Tori, Jade y Beck intentaran silenciarla, alguien escuchó.

-¿Sikowitz y McKee saliendo? ¡Qué locura! –exclamó un estudiante que pasaba al lado de su mesa en ese justo instante, tan alto que cinco o seis personas más se enteraron y corrieron a expandir la noticia.

En menos de cinco minutos, todo Hollywood Arts estaba enterado de la nueva pareja en el instituto.

Amanda se dirigía al salón donde la profesora McKee impartía clases de Ballet cuando escuchó el rumor al pasar un momento al baño. Dos chicas cuya identidad desconocía cuchicheaban muy emocionadas entre sí sobre la supuesta relación entre Sikowitz y Madame McKee. Aquello la impresionó tanto que estuvo a punto de soltar una exclamación que podría delatarla, pero se contuvo a tiempo.

Aquella información la obligó a caminar más rápido de lo normal hacía las clases de Ballet. Durante la sesión se contuvo enormemente de decir o insinuar algo indebido sobre el tema. Pero cuando terminó, se acercó tímidamente hacía la profesora.

-Profesora McKee.- llamó la atención de esta, la cual le miró en silencio para dejar que prosiguiera.- Yo… he escuchado un extraño rumor.

-¿Un rumor?–

-Sí. Verá, he escuchado a varios comentar sobre… la relación que usted y el profesor Sikowitz tienen y… me preguntaba si era verdad.-

Afirmación o no, nunca llegó, pues la profesora había quedado petrificada.

Por otro lado, Tori se dirigía a su siguiente clase junto con Beck y Robbie cuando de pronto fue interceptada por su hermana Trina. Hoy, por culpa de ella, había sido un día muy extraño para Tori. No se imaginaba lo que sucedería a continuación. Trina la tomó de la muñeca excusándose con los chicos, poco educada. La apartó un poco y lanzó la orden.

-Tienes que conseguirme una cita, ¡ya! –

-¿C-Cita? ¿Con quién? –cuestionó sin entender. Su hermana era rara de por sí, pero cuando se trataba de relacionarse con chicos era demasiado… Trina.

-Ya sabes, alguien que conoces.- empezó a meditar. No quería decirle el nombre de Sikowitz porque alguien podría estar atento a la conversación. De por sí ya se había propagado el rumor de la relación entre él y McKee.- Extraño, sumamente extraño. De hecho, es la palabra que mejor lo define. Tiene hábitos retro y anormales.

Tori arqueó las cejas.

-Sigo sin entenderte. –

Trina parecía frustrada. Pronunció la letra "s", alargándola para que su hermana entendiera que el nombre de su objetivo –o al menos con el que todos le llamaban- empezaba con esa letra. Cuando vio la cara de sorpresa de ella, supo que por fin entendía.

-¿Con S…? –Alargó la S, igual a como hizo Trina anteriormente. Cuando su hermana afirmó con la cabeza, Tori supo que sin duda había enloquecido.

-Para hoy. Invítalo a casa, de mi parte. ¿Sí? ¡Eres la mejor! –ni siquiera dejó a Tori contestar y salió huyendo. La menor seguía sorprendida y no reaccionó hasta que sus amigos se posaron a su lado.

-¿Qué quería Trina esta vez? –cuestionó Beck, aunque todavía no salía de su ensimismamiento.

-Quiere que… le consiga una cita con Sinjin. –declaró, aún en shock.

-¡Fuera de mi camino! -exclamó una voz sumamente molesta. Los tres jóvenes vieron pasar a una furiosa mujer a su lado, que identificaron como Madame McKee. Ella se dirigía al salón de Sikowitz, apartando bruscamente a los estudiantes.

Alarmados, corrieron detrás de ella para intentar salvar a su profesor preferido. Pero fue demasiado tarde. Ella llegó y entró cerrando de un portazo para evitar que alguien más entrara. Ellos, junto a los alumnos que recién habían salido de la clase, miraron con temor la puerta que los separaba de los profesores.

-¡¿Pero qué diantres…?! –escucharon exclamar al extraño profesor, que fue silenciado por un certero golpe. Aunque no podían ver la escena, Tori afirmaba que había sido una cachetada.

Durante un minuto completo fue una discusión de la cual no entendieron casi nada. Sólo quedaban Robbie, Tori y Beck, pues el resto prefirió retirarse antes de que se metieran en problemas por entrometerse. Después, los gritos desaparecieron y lograron escuchar nada. Tori estuvo a punto de entrar, pensando que encontraría el cadáver de Sikowitz adentro, cuando la profesora McKee por fin salió del aula, completamente calmada y con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

Se apresuraron a entrar y encontraron a Sikowitz con los ojos desorbitados, sosteniéndose ambas mejillas con las manos.

-¿Estás bien? -Tori se le acercó. Sikowitz negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? – Beck y Robbie lo guiaron hasta sentarlo en una silla antes de que se desmayara, cosa que al parecer estaba a punto de suceder.

-Está loca. ¡Eso sucedió! –Contestó por fin, palideciendo.- Primero entró para regañarme por esparcir ese estúpido rumor y… después… ¡ugh! Me dijo que si quería una cita con ella esos no eran los métodos. Me ordenó que la recogiera hoy a las ocho, me besó la mejilla sana y se largó. ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Está loca!

Tori y Robbie estallaron en carcajadas, mientras Rex exclamaba "Tienes el don con las mujeres, hermano". Beck solamente intentaba disimular una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-¡No es divertido! –masculló Sikowitz. Sí que estaba metido en un gran problema.

* * *

_**¿Les gustado? Hasta ahora este ha sido el capítulo que más he disfrutado escribir *u* espero les haya gustado.**_

_**Si te gustó deja un rw, si no te gustó deja un rw.**_

_**¡Saludos! **_


End file.
